1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer electrode structure, a method for manufacturing same and a battery and an electrical double-layer capacitor utilizing the multi-layer electrode structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical electrode structure of the prior art is manufactured by coating a current-collecting member surface with a compound mixture containing an electrode material, a powdered electrically-conducting substance, a binder and solvent, and vaporizing off the solvent to form a layered electrode structure.